Johann Shmidt (Earth-7045)
This articles refers to the first and original Red Skull. For his temporary successor during the 1950s, see Albert Malik. Johann Shmidt was a former lowlife who became Adolf Hitler's right-hand man during the Third Reich. He grew dissatisfied with this role, and came into contact with Barons Wolfgang von Strucker & Heinrich Zemo. Together, the three men formed the future terrorist group known as Hydra. Shmidt eventually got his hands on Dr. Abraham Erskine's super soldier serum and used it on himself. This resulted in Shmidt being transformed into the man that the world would fear and loathe, the Red Skull. The Red Skull is a vengeful man dedicated to the acquisition of power and the destruction “the American Way of Life,” particularly its symbol, Captain America. He is also a master manipulator with a penchant for inspiring fanatical followers and a preference for maneuvering others into doing his work for him. However, he has no qualms about getting personally involved when necessary. His schemes are frequently multi-layered and mired in deceptions and falsehoods targeting the psychological weak points of his intended victims. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology' **''Peak Human Strength'' **''Peak Human Speed'' **''Peak Human Durability'' **''Peak Human Agility'' **''Peak Human Reflexes'' **''Peak Human Stamina'' **''Peak Human Healing'' **''Peak Human Mental Processing'' **''Peak Human Senses'' **''Advanced Longevity'' Abilities *'Genius Intelligence' **''Strategic Genius'' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' **''Fencing'' **''Marksmanship'' Paraphernalia Equipment The Red Skull used many other weapons; many of these were conventional but others were advanced beyond the scope of contemporary mainstream science. Transportation Various. Weapons *'Dust of Death': The Red Skull's most infamous personal weapon was his so-called "dust of death." The chemical composition of this powder is unknown, but it kills a victim within seconds of making contact with their skin, causing the skin on the victim's head to tighten, shrivel, and take on a red discoloration, while causing all the hair on the victim's head to fall out. As a result, the victim's corpse appears to have a "red skull" for a head. While committing murders with this weapon, the Skull often hummed, whistled, or played a tape recording of Chopin's funeral march, which was also the Skull's trademark music when he committed murders in the early 1940s. The Skull could fire his "dust of death" from a special handgun. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Germans Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Red Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:National Socialist German Workers' Party members (Earth-7045) Category:Schutzstaffel members (Earth-7045) Category:Skeleton Crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Hydra members (Earth-7045) Category:United States Senate members (Earth-7045) Category:Thieves Category:Agents of Hydra Category:Terrorists Category:Politicians Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Mutates Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Geniuses Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Soldiers Category:WWII Characters Category:Captain America's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Invaders' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:High Body Count Category:Murderers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Red Skull